Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-24832725-20140418132439/@comment-24712996-20140418134513
I wanted to share a previous post I wrote about love triangles and how I reached a differing conclusion to your own, I hope you don't mind :) Will the two conventionally attractive, young leads who both banter and bicker eventually find themselves in each others arms with a realisation they are meant to be? Does this plot sound familiar? If so then that's because it's this question which writers of TV aimed at those who root for the romance use to draw us in by dangling hope in front of us only to cruelly taunt us with 'will they/won't they' work dynamic. So, Elle, do these couples actually end up together then? The simple answer to that question: yes, the couple shall be together. Whatever show, whatever couple there shall be a bumpy journey for them but we all know how it ends. The same question has long surrounded Maya and Miles. Their differences are seen as a basis for distinction which could contribute to them not working out and their break up doesn't fare well for the direction of their relationship. However, if the formula used by many TV romance writers is applied in this case then it's safe to day they will find their way back to each other. Eventually. Come on, they need to create drama in order to keep the attention of the current audience while attracting new watchers so there won't be a happily ever after anytime soon. Most of the time the best relationships are the angst ridden ones with love and lust creeping around somewhere under there. Hello, Dan and Blair? Mindy and Danny? Veronica and Logan? Pacey and Joey? Elizabeth Freaking Bennet and William Freaking Darcy?! Over the years many shows have used this device to lure in audiences, not least of all Degrassi. The success of this may be up for debate but the pull/push dynamic which these characters share is translated into both our relationship with them and the show itself. Since it first debuted Degrassi has aired a lot of different storylines but, on this show, it seems the misunderstood and swoon worthy love stories get the most attention - they provoke a reaction like no other because either the romantic or the cynic in you comes out. Either you're the Bridget Jones or Beyonce in this situation. There really is no inbetween. In this situation a lot of people identified the two main leads of the new generation to be Maya, a musically talented girl, and Zig, the cute boy who had a lot of baggage, whose relationship struggled in the face of figuring out what they wanted both in life, friendships and each other, and the arrival of new guy Campbell Saunders added a further challenge since he caught Maya's eye. Add in a best friend and girlfriend who was presented in a way to highlight her stark difference from Maya, young hormones going into overdrive and confusion as well as insecurity then anyone would think they tuned into an episode of Maury. This was a major plot in Season 12 as it was geared to the tragic passing of Campbell, Maya's love, and the consquences which followed. Now I, along with most of the audience, was rooting for awkward loveable Campbell to ultimately win her affections over the cliche guy friend who only saw her in a different light after someone else made a move. Cam's death made Maya vulnerable in a way the audience hadn't been exposed to yet and Olivia was wonderful in her portrayal of a girl dealing with grief in a way which wasn't idealised - she wasn't fine but it was normal for her to feel that way. When she's sobbing about how she feel she'll never be happy again, that childish wonder gone, it's hard not to wish she gets the love she deserves. And then walked in Miles Hollingsworth III. Or should I say he sat there looking all cute and made her walk into a display? Smooth, Maya, smooth. When he gave her his credit card at the club that's when you were like 'Oooh, shit just got interesting' since his supposed persona of a 'bad boy' was being challenged while at the same time reinforced when he jumped into the pool as Maya flounced off with a simple 'I cannot be around guys like him'. We knew she meant guys who were unable to manage their emotions in a healthy way. We knew she was a strong girl who refused to be around someone who had the power to hurt her again. We knew she meant that Miles was not the guy for her. But despite the signs that Maya was ultimately going to be paired with Zig, whether you wanted her to be or not, there was just something ''between Maya and Miles. It followed the two from their introductions where they hinted at a possible attraction to all the way in Paris where bickering was a regular occurence that resulted in her throwing water over him and the girl he was making out with...only it was the the teacher...and then he asked her to ask him to kiss her as her best friend dramatically ran way...and then walking the streets together as he assured her everything would be fine. It was clear at this point to Maya, and the audience, this''something had the possible potential to develop the be everything. When he saw Maya in that green dress for the first time it was an indication that he was attracted to her physically but more than that it brought together all the hints which had been laid - he saw an attractive young woman whose beauty was highlighted futher by her snarky and sassy personality. And thus started their flirting where they looked at each other with come hither eyes and awkward attempts to disguise their like with teasing. It was all very sickeningly sweet. However, factor in a scorned ex fling who thinks she's Beyonce with her diva like qualities then drama will truly take place. By this point of the season Maya and Miles eventually grew closer as friends and their connection was beautifully portrayed as being two teenagers who just simply like each other and are trying to figure out what way best to express themselves, and Zoe didn't like this so she started up hate against Maya. Then came the 'slut' comment. Miles was wrong to make that statement about Maya, there is no excuse, but in that moment he was an insecure 15 year old boy uttered a word in the heat of the moment which his peers were using as if it was normalised in our culture to express his hurt. But instead of refusing to back down, in contrast to his counterpart Zig, his thought through his actions and how his selfishness in that moment was not excusable. And the moment he admitted he was wrong and called out the sexist double standards was the moment we truly fell for him. He was relatable. He was humanised. He was a person who made a mistake and took responsiblity. After their first kiss it seemed romantic moment after romantic moment followed. Him accepting her desire to try out a different style and assuring her she was a 'cute weirdo'. Her telling him that he just needs to show his parents the great guy she sees. Him serenading her and admitting infront of everyone just the amount of power she has over his heart.. Him confiding his worries to her..the first time they admitted they loved each other...when he kissed her forehead in affection after...when they were mesmerised by each others eyes while skinny dipping and didn't even take a peak...when they stood with roses for each other as they apologized for not being more understanding...HE DRESSED UP AS A HOTDOG FOR HER because he wanted her to know no matter what that he will always be by her side. Then the grown up stuff started taking place with Zig making an entrance back into Maya's life after having no real contact with her since his promise to wait for her. Good old Maya wants to help him because she still consider him her friend but Zig is now rude and terrible in his treatment of her. The clearest since of difference between him and Miles in one episode was when he pulled her nose ring out, not knowing it was fake and potentially causing her hurt, while Miles accepted that Maya's a quirky girl. He accepts her for who she is, he adores all the different sides to her. Still their angst followed them around to the dance where Miles protectiveness over her and worries about the harm Zig's drug dealing coupled with insinutations about pursuing a physical relationship with Maya could have led him to informing a teacher of his suspicions of Zig. Now, he got a lot of hate for his but he did the mature thing in letting a responsible adult know about his fears who could take the right course of action instead of dealing with it himself. And looking beyond his home life, in which he is treated badly so he has a low sense of self, Zoe's recent ordeal was most likely playing on his mind so they infamous 'bad boy' Zig implying he may try and get with his girlfriend didn't help. But ALAS this caused only more drama and a break up. But, Elle, I hear you say, how do you know they'll even get back together? Well, because Miles in one of the best boyfriends on TV. And I don't say that lightly either. He was introduced as a playboy who probably had a bigger ego than dick, but he evolved. He became vulnerable and his raw honest reactions were relatable. He stood up for Zoe against his basketball team, even though their brief encounter wasn't pleasant, and refused to turn a blind eye to his father's cheating showing how much he values respect in relationships. He's insulted and put down by his family as we've seen to the point he's viewed as being a burden beyond any help yet he refused to live a facade just for the sake of keepin up appearances. For a guy who whose family didn't love him he sure has a whole lot of love to give to both strange girls without money in clubs, gay friends who kiss him, flings who treat him badly and family who don't care. You just can't help but root for him to have that bit of happiness just like you did with Maya. When this season started Zig was viewed as the loveable 'nice guy' who makes mistakes while Miles as the 'bad boy' who is just trouble. Now those roles have switched and it's easy for everyone to see that this was delibrate on the part of the writers. Both have complicated lives but both have very intentions when it comes to what type of relationship they want with Maya. Does she she go for the guy who played a part in a great tragedy in her life but whose desire for her consumes him so much he's unable to see past his needs? Or does she go for the cute, sweet boy who brings out the passionate and fun side in her? We're going to have to wait to see our answer but I would say she will, or should, choose Miles. They have chemistry but more importantly they make each other happy. They want to be better for the other person and provide each other something which no-one else on the show can replicate - comfort and the feelings of being enough. The best love stories never run smooth. They are the ones which make you laugh and cry while cursing and praising the people behind it at the same time. They're not perfect but you smile because the couple just have it...a something which can be everything.